The Deadly Moonlit Game of Truth or Dare
by theblackroselia
Summary: What happens if nico never met his sister and instead met a girl who he is suppose to hate? What will happen once he finds out some dark secrets she has been holding back? I am not very good at summaries so deal with it. Please Review and Favorite. Their may be about.. a hundred errors but whatever! Deal with it, You wanted to read this! :) Enjoy!
1. Meeting The Girl

_Nico POV_

It was a beautiful night in New York, too bad i have to be brought to some camp by some girl I barely know. Not that the girl was bad looking. She was built to be athletic with strong and long but graceful arms and legs. Her eyes looked darker in the moonlight making her look mysterious, the moonlight made her have a silvery outline instead of my darker and scarier outline in the shadowy night. The girl, even though she was shorter then me, looked stronger and faster then me. She could take me down any day and anytime, I thought as I stared at her. She still didn`t introduce herself but I have a feeling if she did, I wouldn`t believe her. The girl had blonde hair with light brown highlights that make her hair look darker then it really was. Her eyes were many colors that seemed to swirl together with a hint of silver, We stopped running and the girl walked straight into a strawberry patch. She dragged me with her because, unfortunately, I didn`t know where we were and if I left I would be eaten by monsters.

"wait up!" I said, voice crackling like a fire being feed wood. She stopped and turned, waiting as I requested. "Thanks" I replied to my own request. She nodded.

"We`re here anyways." Her silky smooth and low voice spoke out in a gentle whisper. I asked nervously.,

"Where is here, exactly?" She replied swiftly

"Home. Welcome home Nico Di Angelo." I shivered at how she knew my last name without me saying it.

"How`d you-"

" You talk in your sleep. I was sent to protect you, as the strongest worrior at camp." I blinked. Oviously, she has been asked this before.

" Listen, we need to get you to the big house for you to be assigned a tour person. Come on Chiron is waiting for my arrival." She started walking in that fast pace she is usually in, I struggled to catch up but did, without falling on my face.

"Who`s Chiron?" I asked lamely.

"The camp`s activities director." She replied flatly and turned left. We walked in silence for a long time until we stopped at a Big wooden house. She shoved me in the front door and called out

"Chiron! I have arrived with the boy!" A centaur walked into the room. He was a white stallion horse with sad brown eyes that looked like they have seen many deaths and hated to see another in the making.

"Good job Katie. He looks like a fine hero in the making," My escort bowed lowly "now run along. This hero will be shown around by Lily." Chiron continued.

"Yes sir" She bowed again before turning on her heels and walking out of the cabin house in one swift motion. I stared after her. Katie, I thought to myself. I then turned to Chiron.

"What`s her last name?" I demanded. Chiron looked outside a window at katie practicing archery, though I don`t know why. She was getting bulleyes left and right. Chiron gazed at her with sad eyes.

"She doesn`t use her last name. Not since she was five years old." Chiron`s voice full of sadness. I blinked, dumbfounded.

"Why?!" I asked, curious to find out more about the beautiful blonde. Chiron looked at me and then above my head.

"Ah, so you have been claimed." I looked up to see a skull. I got even more confused then.

"By who!?" I demanded, tired of not getting answers to my questions. Chiron answered for once,

"Hades, god of the underworld. Lord of the dead."

"So... My father is death?" Chiron scratched his bread in thought.

"Not exactly, But let`s go with that for now. You will know more, the longer you survive." Questions swirled in my head that I couldn`t pin just one.

"Chiron..." Chiron looked at me,

"Yes child?"

"Who`s Katie`s parent?" I asked. Chiron chewed his bottom lip, nervously.

"It`s best if Katie tells you in her own time. She can be very... nervous when others talk about her." He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. I wanted to ask more questions but just then my tour escort arrived.


	2. Truth or Dare?

Katie POV

The next day, I saw Nico being moved into the hades cabin. The hades cabin is a black cabin with skulls and cursed jewels littering the roof making it appear as a creepier cabin then the others. I saw Travis Stoll, from the hermes cabin, walk up to me, he had a big grin on his face like he had just won the lottery. I waited for him to ask me what he always does when there is a new camper.

"Hey kitty. I was wondering if you wanted to come by my cabin later and play truth or dare." I rolled my eyes at him. The Stoll brothers always pulled the best pranks and made the most legendary truth or dare games. Of course, new campers don`t know this so they usually say yes. But me? I try to stay clear of their little games and pranks. But i don`t have a choice if I am to protect Nico from the Stolls and hopefully not get to damaged in the making.

"Sure." I sighed in defeat. Travis` grin looked like it was hurting his face, he got that mischievous gleam in his pale blue eyes, like he and his brother had so many questions and dares for me to ruin my reputation. Excellent, let them think i am weak, but i know their rules and i will come prepared. Look out Stolls because i will leave you breathless and gawking. Travis ran away to ask others to join the game. He usually asks the dumber campers to join first like Percy Jackson, son of Posideon, before he asks Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, to join because percy is annabeth`s boyfriend and so she will try and protect him as much as she can.

Travis POV

Perfect! We got Katie! After years of waiting for her to slip and fall, me and Connor finally got her! Me and Connor meet at our lair after we got people.

"Who did you get?" I asked with excitement.

"I got Percy, Nico, Tyson, Grover and Clarisse." Connor replied with a eyeroll. "Who did you get?"

"I got Annabeth, Christ, Amy, Leo, and The most exciting one. Katie!" At katie`s name Connor`s eyes widened.

"WHAT?! YOU GOT KATIE!?" I nodded with a smirk on my face. "I know i`m talented." Connor just smirked.

"I wonder why she is coming. Do you think it`s because of the new guy?" My smirk melted,

"I hope not..." I saw Connor smirk. Truth is, I have always had a crush on Katie. I loved the way her hair always flowed when she ran and fought. She always looked like she is dancing, with her swirls and twirls and she spins around and captures your sword while you are distracted and wins the fight. She uses her beauty to make the guys all weak kneed and takes her blow. She is as wise as Athena and more beautiful then Aphrodite. She strikes hard like Ares when she find the heroes weak points, there is no stopping her. So far, nobody has been able to find her weakness. Some say she has no weakness and is as cold and heartless as a reptile. But I think it`s not that she has no weakness, it`s that we are just looking for the wrong weakness. Maybe she has a bad knee or something. Me and Connor think she has a physical weakness. But we all know she hates her family and that fuels her anger in fights. She would just cut you more then if you said nothing. Me and Connor silently prepared for the game. Tonight will be the best night in history of camp half blood...


	3. Getting to Know Katie Wildflower

Katie POV

After dinner I went to my cabin for the dumb game. Once I got there I saw that Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Leo and Amy where there already. We were all waiting for Nico. Travis looked super pumped for this game, he has that mischievous gleam in his eyes like every child of Hermes gets when they have a prank plan, or when they plan to steal something. Connor looked about the same only his eyes are always a darker shade of blue then Travis` eyes. Soon Nico arrived in a army jacket with a black undershirt, faded and holey jeans. His dark hair messy in his usual style. You can tell he didn`t care about being here but wanted to know more about something. Probably something Annabeth related. Annabeth is a pretty blonde girl with striking gray eyes that seem to constantly be thinking of a plan to take you down in a fight. She sat by her boyfriend Percy jackson, a sarcastic guy with jet black hair and sea green eyes that seem to beg you to save the seals or some other sea creature. Percy sat in between Grover and Annabeth. Grover is a half goat half man protector of nature. If you think Percy is bad with those cute seal eyes, Grover is worse with his deep brown eyes that seem like he has seen many bad things and something is broken in him. He and Percy are both strong looking and cute in a brothery way. At Grover`s left was Leo. Leo is a hyperactive kid with tanned skin, he is muscular and has graceful hands that seem to work on their own. He has Grover`s eyes only Leo`s eyes are happier then the others because he is one of the newer campers that helped in the war against Rome. At Leo`s left was Amy, a upbeat Aphrodite child. She has her mother`s color changing eyes but her hair is a brownie brown, deep and rich. Amy was one of those children of Aphrodite that didn`t get laughed at when they walk in the room. She is a skilled swordsman and has proven herself in many battles. Unlike the others, her eyes swirl with life and seem to always be happy. Tyson wasn`t apart of the circle and was siting in a random bunk, I believe it was Connor`s bunk. Jokes on him then, he needs to find a new bed after this. Tyson is a big cyclops, he has one calf brown eye in the center of this head. He looks as strong as any of his brethen, with muscular arms from countless batttles and training methods. I just leaned against a nearby wall, trying to keep my emotions in check. Poor Nico..

Connor POV

I smirked at Katie. She was leaning against a wall, looking seriously scary. She seemed to be hollowing out her eyes from emotion and anything that could tell us lies. Dang it! Even though she hasn`t played any games with us, the minx still knows how to be victorious. "I`ll go first, Truth or Dare Nico?"

Katie POV

Poor, poor Nico. Nico, being the _stupid_ boy he is, said,

"Dare" Stupid little punk..! By Connor`s evil smirk, I can tell the dare is going to resolve in a angry me. Connor spoke evilly

"I dare you to... Read Katie`s book! and Katie, you have to let him read it." I felt my jaw pop open. My face burned in anger. I stormed up to my work desk, opened the drawer and got out a normal sized journal that has a blue k on it. I threw it in Nico`s lap, Anger burning in my chest. Nico opened the book with care and started to read it, but jokes on them. I wrote it in Italian and in Cursive, making it horrible to read for demigods and even normal humans.

Nico POV

I started to read the book Katie handed me. I realized that it was in Italian. I turned the page reading the pages with great fascination. The book went into great detail about her family and how horrible it was when she watched her father fade right in front of her very own eyes. I felt all her pain and anger to the gods, she hated the gods but choice them because they are, most of the time, the good guys. She described about going on her first quest and how she came back with a scar that she has hidden for years. She said the scar was a long and old knife cut that goes along her lower back and that`s why she always wears a shirt when she goes swimming instead of a bikini top like she use to. She describes how it use to hurt her every time she would walk and ran. The book was jammed with information that I couldn`t even imagine. Unbelievable pain and losses. She soon realized she needed to turn down emotions and do what`s best for the team. She put aside her own feelings and risked her life thousands of times to save another creature. She became the most skilled worrior and best friend to every camper. She uses her wisdom to find and seek answers to riddles that have complexed humanity for thousands of years and solves the problem. Katie describes pain, loss, loneliness, and she has battled many other emotions and problems. She explains her dreams and how they connected and lead her to the right choice and answer. She is a favored one of the gods. Her father and mother always expected more though. They say they want nothing but the best for her even though they almost kill her millions of times. Katie obeys them without question but sometimes makes her own twist to the story. I opened to the last entry in the book, dated with yesterday`s date. The book said she has found me and how she promised herself to protect me at any cost. She thinks that I am needed and need to be well trained. She explains that she gets this weird chest burning feeling when she sees me, much to the burning I feel when I am around her or even see her. Katie explains that she hopes it isn`t love because love hates her. The only person she has every loved was her brother who died in a war. At the end of the book she writes a quick sentence that read: I hope i am not falling in love with Nico, our parents are suppose to hate each other and we would be forbidden to date. So I shall wait for the day mother makes peace with Hades and then... Maybe me and Nico could be, I just hope I can keep these feelings under lock and key. We have met before. But he forgot, I sure didn`t.. That was the end of the book. As i close the cover in shock, Katie quickly snatches the book and locks it in a large safe she hide in her bunk wall. Now it`s my turn and I don`t know anybody... Grrrrreat.

Katie POV

Connor better run and run fast. I quickly stopped the game, saving Nico and slipping him a sheet of paper that says `Dare Travis to kiss his crush` Oh Annabeth`s face is going to be full of anger once he kisses her!

"Wait, Travis and Connor didn`t tell us the rules to the game." I asked dumb and everyone stared at me, but Nico who may i say looks like he is a tomato. After reading my book, he turned really quiet... wait... CRAP! I gave him my diary! UGH! NOOOOO! I meant to give him a cook book on how to cook guys that are jerks. Now I need to make Connor pay.. He`s going down!

"Oh yeah... Rules are you have to tell the truth and always do the dare. If you don`t then you have to remove one article of clothing." I smirked at Travis as Connor explained the rules. He is so screwed..


	4. Percy and Sushi

Nico POV

I read the note Katie handed me quickly. I asked,

"Travis, Truth or Dare?" I watched Travis straighten up and say confidently,

"Dare little man!" I snickered, Katie did also. We said it at the same time in unison,

"I\Nico Dare\dares you to kiss your crush." I felt my face grow hot. We both looked at each other, only to be interrupted by Travis kissing her full on the lips. I watched in anger as Travis passionately kissed Katie. Katie stiffened and shoved him off her, then wiped her mouth in disgust. She got up and walked to the bathroom, I can only guess she was going to rinse her mouth. Now it was Travis` turn. He turned to Leo smirked then winked,

"Amy, truth or dare?" Amy blinked in surprise, Then answered

"Truth?" She started to shiver as Travis smirked evilly.

"Tell me Amy," He paused still smirking. "What you dreamed about last week because we heard a few squeals." Amy blushed bright red and stammered out,

" W-w-well I D-d-dreamt o-of L-l-leo." Travis kept smirking in victory.

"Connor, you owe me ten drachmas." Connor muttered in greek about killing Leo later and handed Travis some golden coins. Amy smiled happily and sang out in a happy note

"My turn! Katie darling, Truth or Dare?" Katie came back with a mint smell on her breath and sat by me, making my heart flutter and stomach turn. Katie half smiled at Amy in amusement before saying,

"Dare"

Katie POV

Amy`s dares are usually harmless so I picked dare. Little did I know Amy planned something horrible for me.

"I dare you to kiss the new camper." She squealed out, I sighed.

"Amy, He is right there." I pointed to Nico and Amy squealed again,

"He`s cute. Be thankful!" I sighed again. That`s what I for picking dare when a daughter of Aphrodite was in the room. I slowly when to Nico in a bored manner and kissed his cheek which was burning red. The campers all booed us and I smirked

"You never said where to kiss him" I flipped my hair in victory then looked at my next victim... Percy.

"Percy, Truth or Dare?" He looked at me in horror and shock then said in a questional voice

"Dare..?" I smirked again, automatically making percy flinch. I laughed my evil laugh,

"I dare you to wear a dress that says 'I heart sushi' on it and go to your dad`s palace." Percy looked scared but got up and changed into a blue tee shirt and disappeared into the surf. Annabeth quickly took his turn, as his girlfriend, and asked Grover truth or dare. After about ten minutes he decided to pick truth. Annabeth frowned and asked

"Why were you so worried when Percy came to camp?" He just got into a really long and boring conversation about how two gods wanted to kill him and how he knew percy was powerful. Once he got to Percy being claimed I fell asleep. I lied in Nico`s lap, unwillingly, but tiredness overwhelmed my senses and I slept with no dreams in Nico`s lap. My last thought was, Bad Katie! I imagined Amy and the others smirking at us but i didn`t care. I was tired.


	5. The Book of Katie

Amy POV

Tonight I will get Katie and Nico together! It is my mission to find love in people. Besides, Katie told me she one time met a dark haired boy on a quest and she couldn`t get him out of her mind. At this, four years later, I smirk at the thought of this son oh Hades having any love with a daughter of nature. Nature and Death... This is going to be an interesting couple. I giggled at the thought and saw Katie land in Nico`s lap asleep. Again I giggled and winked at a bright red Nico,

"Looks like you got a girlfriend Nico!" I gestured to the sleeping Katie in his lap and he blushed even brighter red. He stuttered out an answer,

"N-no. W-we are j-j-just friends!" He tried to defend them weakly as he subconsciously played with Katie`s blonde hair. I winked at him and said in a sarcastic manner,

"Sure you are Nico. Fair warning though, Katie`s afraid of love." I grinned at my helpfulness and Nico turned even redder then I thought possible.

"We aren`t in love!" He muttered in greek his last part, "Only I am.." I smirked at him knowingly and he looked like he was bleeding he was so red! I laughed at him, Katie found herself a good one!

"Okay then, if you aren`t in love. Why are you playing with her hair?" I asked in a smug tone. He started to turn neon red and he stopped playing with Katie`s curly blonde hair. Nico then did something I didn`t expect, he bent down and kissed Katie`s forehead. He then picked her up gently, Bridal-style, and carried her to her bunk. He laid her down gently and then returned to me on the floor. At this point, almost everyone left. Annabeth said that she only came to help Percy out and left. Tyson left because he got a call from his and Percy`s dad and had to get back to working at the forge. Travis and Connor left to go pranking, claiming that this is the best time for it. Leo left with Tyson to check out the forge, he was really interested to see an underwater forge. Christ and Clarisse left, claiming that we were getting lame on them. Grover left to attend to some nature business and to help show the new campers around the camp and show them their cabins. Percy still hasn`t came back yet so that left me, Nico and the sleeping Katie. I told Nico,

"You do know.. There is a way to make Katie fall in love with you, for real." I told him that and Nico turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? How?" He asked curious on how to get the gorgeous girl he was tucking in to love him back. I nodded and pointed to a safe,

"In there is a book she writes in everyday. It can tell you who she has a crush on and if there is anything that can make her open up to you... It`s in that book." I opened the safe that laid next to Katie. I mean really? Come up with a better combo then pi. Nico stared in awe at the book I took out of the safe. I tossed the book to him and watched in amusement as he fumbles with the book before catching it.

"We should leave before Katie wakes up and finds us with her book." He suggested. I nodded and we left. Nico left for his cabin across from Katie`s. I went to the Aphrodite cabin and smelt the familiar smell of perfume and flowers. Ah it`s been a good day.

Nico POV

Now I have two choices. Read the book and loose Katie`s trust if she finds out, or put back the book back in her safe and risk losing a newly found love. I thought and weighed out the choices. I then picked up the book and read it.

* * *

Author note:

Hi Readers! I just want to say that in the next chapter I will put Katie`s book entries for the whole chapter. I am sorry but if you are curious about the the character of Katie then read the chapter either way it probably won`t change a thing in the story. Other then Nico`s reactions toward Katie then it doesn`t change a thing.


	6. The Last Entry Of Katie

Dear book,

Today I brought a new camper to the camp. Turns out he was a son of Hades and that I am suppose to hate him. My father and his have been fighting for millions of years. After all nature doesn`t get along with death to often... Dad keeps on saying that we should just finnish off the last of death`s children, but that`s hard for me because we have met before. He doesn`t remember, but I sure remember. I was on a quest to recruit three demigods to camp. The demigods were in Italy so once I got there I had to look for them through out the whole country. I met Nico when we were about six. He was wondering around like the lost little kid he was. He told me his mother just got blasted to ashes and he ran away when his dad was distracted by the ashes. At the time italy was at war so I figured the mom got hit by a bomb or something. But I took care of him for about three years before I sent him to a school in America and got the three demigods. They were named Felix a son of Hebe, Iris (you can only guess her mother) and, April the daughter of Apollo. I brought Nico to America with us because I couldn`t leave a nine year old in italy all by himself! I wiped his memory of me and sent him to the school right away. I guess it was just destiny that we meet again. Now, all I want to do is protect him. Like I did so many years back. I still remember how I thought he was just the cutest guy I have ever met. But, after you meet the god of love... you don`t find anyone attractive, until he came back. Nico is... different from the other guys. He is really actually sweet and caring. I one time caught him singing with the birds in the forest. He was singing Angel with a shotgun. I found that so adorable! He even had a guitar which was super cute, until I realized that was _my_ guitar. But I let that one time slide because he looked so calm and at peace with nature. I never thought that I would say this but... I think I might have a crush on him. Now don`t miss understand me, I am not the fan girl gaga type that send their crushes a million texts everyday. No, when I like someone I usually try to stay away from them as much as possible, but Nico is different. I have to protect him. He is like one of my lost best friends. A best friend that I love. I love death boy... I have never been more confused then now. I can`t love Nico! Our fathers hate each other and would never accept the relationship. Although we could be oppositeshipping... Back when we first met he tried to flirt with me, and I flirted back because I knew I had a strong attraction to him. Now I can barely see him without wanting to kiss him and hug him. Gross! I sound worse then Aphrodite! Well... Aphrodite did bless me to find my 'other half'. She said that the sure sign of when he comes is my weapons turning blue. Blue is the color of love at first sight so I figured out why blue, but not why my weapon has to turn blue... At first I thought that it was a sign that the guy was a son of Ares but... Then Nico came and my sword turned bright blue. I am still puzzled on why if Nico is a son of Hades. Maybe it`s a clue on how he dies? Maybe I kill him with one of my weapons by mistake? I don`t know! I feel so confused and conflicted. Father keeps on speaking in my head to kill Nico... Maybe that _is_ what happens, I go crazy with dad always saying 'kill death' that I finally snap and kill Nico? But, why would I kill someone who was suppose to be my soul mate? Stupid love. Aphrodite, ANSWER ME! I need to know the solution to this complex problem! Oh gods, now I sound like Athena! I need to stop sounding like others and sound like myself... Nico has me so confused! I can just imagine Amy smirking at me if she ever read this. If anyone read this I would die. This book is my only sanity that I have left. I can`t trust myself or my heart. The only thing I can trust is my soul. Nature should run it`s course and I should let it. The river flows unsteadily all the time. Why should I go steady and predicable now? No, I won`t make the same mistake Nico`s sister made. I have decided that now, the only solution is to join the hunters of Artemis. I must make my parents proud. Dad will be pleased I swear off men and mom will be happy I am her follower. Her only daughter, growing up just like her. What better honor is that?

-Katie Wildflower.

* * *

Hello Readers. I am SUPER sorry I haven`t updated in a while! I didn`t have a good enough idea for Katie`s book entry. I also know the House of Hades has been out for a while and that the book made things complex for me to write, so I ignored the book completely! Sorry if it wasn`t as good as you wanted it to be. I know you all wanted a great entry and a great chapter and I am sorry! If you like the story please remember to review and tell me how to make it better. I do go through the reviews so try to give me some ideas and I might think the idea is great and put it in my story (unless it is about Thailia and Nico getting together I don`t support them as a couple). I am looking forward to reading your ideas and comments on the story so far. Thanks for reading!


	7. The New Life

Nico POV

I closed the book, wondering what a hunter was. I soon found Annabeth, a pretty blonde girl with scary gray eyes, and asked her what a hunter was. She laughed and said tenderly

"A team of all girls that give up men and follow the goddess Artemis, tracking down monsters and killing them. The are all given immortality unless they die in combat, which rarely happens because they are skilled with weapons and are sneaky. But, they can never fall in love with a man or they are rejected or kicked out of the hunt." I stood there, unable to speak. Why would Katie not want love? She must have some serious feelings if she wants to give them up. I heard Annabeth snicker,

"You really should close your mouth. I`m sure you know something I don`t, so spill. I need to know!" He gray eyes light up so bright that they looked blue. I quickly closed my mouth and stayed blank. I forced back tears as my voice cracks,

"Katie wants to join the hunt." Annabeth looked shocked. She then paled and muttered a lot under her breath I caught the words death, nature, couple and not good. She ran off to her cabin, probably to get a notebook and plan. I, for some reason, got really depressed. Why would Katie leave me- I mean camp! She seems to love it here. Whenever she saw the camp, her eyes lit up many colors and seem to swirl together with a smile in them. The campers all love her, she is a great fighter and skilled at sneaking up on people. She is soooo captivating and cunning. Chiron treats her and Annabeth like they are his children, he seems to love them like his children anyways. I hate this! I hate that I can`t have her! It`s not fair that I can`t hold her close and tell her that I... Wait. What would I tell her? That she`s a great friend? That she is a sister to me? That I... No... I can`t tell her I love her, I can`t even love her! She can`t return the feelings and she wouldn`t give up her family for me. Her book said that love hates her. Why would she take love over immortality? I am so stupid! I hate that I love her! I hate that nobody is like her! I hate that none of the Aphrodite girls were as charming and beautiful as her, I hate that she is so smart and beautiful. I saw Katie from the corner of my eyes and saw she started a small bonfire and threw some sort of offering in the flames. I turned and stared. Words couldn`t form as my brain completely shut down and my body froze. I watched in horror as a small twelve year old girl stepped out of the flames and smiled at Katie. This can`t happen, not now.

Katie POV

I threw mom`s favorite food, jackal bacon, into a small fire. She stepped out of the flames. I watched in a bored manner but still respectful as the flames licked her legs and feet as she emerged from the tender and timid flames. I stomped out the fire and turned to my mother. She smiled at me warmly but I could see in her eyes she was curious as to why I summoned her here. I took a deep breath and spoke up,

"Mother, I want to join your huntresses." I blurted it out fast and tried to hush my voice. Mother looked at me with so much pride I thought that she was going to turn me into a jackal. She nodded and told me to repeat some lines and then accepted the request of my loyalty to the hunt and all huntresses. I felt strength and immortality surge through my body and stood up as tall as I could. I felt confident and strong, like I could do anything. The feeling was unimaginable, but I also felt a strong, almost painful, feeling leave me. I knew what that feeling was. My mother stole my chance to ever love. I now know, I can never know the true feeling of love, I will never love Nico again. I can love in a brother-like way, but not true and pure love. I know I can never be hurt by him, never be hurt by anyone, anymore. Mother looked at me and gasped in delight.

"You look so much like me, my daughter! Oh you look beautiful! Now we need to get that hair out of your beautiful face. Let me braid it will you?" I was stunned by her motherly way but nodded. She squealed like Aphrodite and quickly told one of her huntresses, Phoibe, to braid my hair. I soon had no hair in my face and could see clearly. I haven`t seen so well in my life! No wonder the hunters all wore their hair like this, you can see all around you and see any sneak attacks. Once my hair was done my mother called out for Thalia and I smiled happily before crying out,

"Thalia!" We hugged each other and she told me,

"Now we need Annabeth to dump Seaweed Brain and join the hunt! We can be the trio again!" We smiled in pure delight and laughed. If only Annabeth could feel this confident and strong. If only she knew. I felt a pair of eyes on me, turned, and saw Nico gawking at me with a slight drool. He appeared stunned and unable to function. His mouth was wide open, his black eyes huge and he was drooling. I colored slightly and looked away, laughing with the other girls and getting to know them. There were three nymphs, a cloud nymph named Victoria, and two tree nymphs, they were twins named Stacy and May. The nymphs were all pretty with a green tint to them. We all instantly became friends, being nature lovers and enjoying life. We also had a daughter of Ares named Dawn, a daughter of Apollo named Melissa, Phoibe who is the daughter of Demeter, Thalia daughter of Zues, a daughter of Athena named Emily, a daughter of Dionysus named Cora and the most surprising, a daughter of Aphrodtie named Leah. We all made friends instantly expect for Cora, she has her father`s eyes that had an intense purple flame in them that burned when you make her mad. All the girls seemed nice and instantly liked me. They liked my confident, natural style. Most admitted that they used makeup to appear silvery and mystical, but they said I didn`t need makeup. They seemed to mean it when they said my face looked beautiful without makeup and told me to never wear makeup. They all loved that I was so natural and asked who I was the daughter of. I told them that I, unlike all the other demigods, have two godly parents. I didn`t tell them that Hades made me a demigod but injecting me with mortal DNA. They didn`t ask anything else but `who are they?`. Before I would always lie, but I can tell these girls can detect lies. I could hear when someone was lying to me before I joined my mothers hunters. I told them the truth and said quietly

"Artemis and Pan." The girls all gasped and Dawn said in her husky voice,

"No wonder she looks like our Lady Artemis, she`s our Lady`s daughter! She has guts just to follow her mother like this. She has my respect" I sighed in relieve as the other girls nodded and seemed to respect me and not treat me any different at all. I was grateful they didn`t care who I was the daughter of. All they cared about was how well I could shoot, which was well. Leah handed me a silvery bow and arrow. I thanked her and fumbled with the bow before shooting. Getting an instant bullseye. The girls all clapped and gasped, Emily said,

"She broke the record of time to shot and get a bullseye." I shook my head, knowing that takes me usually a lot less time setting up and that, once I get use to the bow, I can shoot a lot better and with more accuracy. Leah flashed us her million dollar smile and hugged me. Thalia hugged me after Leah while the others patted my back.

"Good thing you can shoot, If you couldn`t then we would lose our best leverage on our enemies. Darkness." That was all Cora said before she turned on us and went to the still gaping Nico. She pushed him down and glared at him.

"Stop staring at us freak. We can`t ever like you so back off." She stormed away from Nico and towards the Big House. Nico got up and stared at the ground, without looking up he turned on us and ran to his cabin. I saw his eyes glistened with tears as the wind pushed back his hair. I felt guilty and sad for doing this to him, but stood my ground and didn`t show my emotions. I never do. I looked at the girls and they all pushed me forward. Dawn smirked at me,

"Go ahead punk, go heal the punk`s heart. We will wait for you and then leave tomorrow. Move out girls! To Lady Artemis`s cabin!" They all turned and headed to the only other empty cabin that isn`t Hera`s cabin. I made my way swiftly to the Hades cabin and walked in. I scanned the room and saw Nico, crying into his pillow like he did when he was 7 and got scared. It pained me to see him like this, so I went to him and sat on the bed by him.

"You okay Nico?" I asked, concern clear in my voice. He shook his head without lifting it. His muffled voice came back to me clearly as:

"Why aren`t you just leave with your new friends and life." He sounded bitter and sad. Feeling tears in my eyes, I swiftly wiped them away and told him timidly

"Nobody can take me from you Nico. You are like a brother to me." He looked up at me with a glare,

"Don`t you get it! _I_ _LOVED you! _But now I can`t, not without knowing you can never feel the same as I do." I wiped the tears from his pale cheeks with the back of my hand.

" You don`t get it. I love you too, but I know you don`t love me. Stop lying to yourself Nico. I love you as a brother and you love me as a sister, not a girlfriend. I know you don`t love me anymore then you loved that silly little cat you kept when you were six." Nico looked at me like I was crazy before saying,

"What cat?" I figured I would have to do this someday, so I took out a small red vial. It contains Nico`s early life memories. When he saw the vial his eyes widened

"You stole my blood!" He shouted, clearly scared. I shook my head.

"No stupid. These are your memories!" He stared at the vial and seemed almost scared by it.

"You stole my life memories? That`s why I can`t remember my mother or anything else passed ten?" I nodded slowly, expecting him to blow up at me and yell. To my surprise, he cried. I broke the vial and blow the red dust at his head. Nico passed out from all the memories that surged back into his brain. I put him in his bed and kissed his forehead, hoping he gets a good rest. I went back to the Artemis cabin and found the hunters, all asleep. I laid down on a comfortable bed and fell asleep quickly. A dreamless night. I wished Nico could understand that I can`t take care of him anymore then I already have.

* * *

Sorry, it`s another author note! Please don`t give up on the story because I do have a plan for love between campers and hunters. I`m not going to tell you which ones though, so please read and review and don`t give up on this story just yet.

-The_Black_Roselia


End file.
